An Eternity of Kisses
by KrAzI JaY
Summary: Edward takes Bella’s bet of not being able to kiss her for a full day seriously, can Bella last a full day? Can Edward? Oneshot Edward/Bella


So this is my first ever Twilight Fanfic…so I hope you review and tell me how I did, so I know if I want to write more or not.

This idea just popped in my head randomly and I just couldn't help but write it.

Summary: Edward takes Bella's bet of not being able to kiss her for a full day seriously, can Bella last a full day? Can Edward?

"An Eternity of kisses"

I sighed for what could have been the hundredth time that day, I didn't keep count anymore. I let out a frustrated puff of air, causing Edward to lightly chuckle against my neck. If only he knew the things he did to me...scratch that, he most certainly _did _know how each one of his seemingly small actions affected me.

"Edward..." I said in a warning tone as his lips lightly grazed my neck.

"Bella." He said simply, his mouth turning upwards into a crooked smile against my neck. I closed my eyes in frustration wishing he would stop his pointless little game. He'd been doing this all day, a bet really between the both of us. Well _I _didn't mean for it to be taken seriously, but apparently he thought otherwise.

"_Please" _My voice came out as a whisper causing Edward to stop momentarily from his attack on my neck, it had only lasted a few moments though before he resumed again, ignoring my plea with a small smile. I rolled my eyes, that almost _always _worked.

"Edward…I don't like this game anymore!" I huffed, crossing my arms in a childish manner. Edward chuckled, pulling away from my neck slightly to look into my eyes.

"It hasn't even been eight hours yet love, can't you live at least half a day without one?" He murmured quietly, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Technically you just broke your own rule, you just kissed me." I pointed out his mistake, hoping that now he would finally just kiss me on the mouth…this game, bet, _whatever, _it was stupid.

Edward let out a laugh, rolling over onto his back so that I was now lying on top of him. "Nice try, but that doesn't count." He stated as if it was a _real _rule.

I thought back to how this stupid bet thing started in the first place, I was just joking with him. We had been kissing on my bed…I wouldn't exactly call it 'making out' since he almost never let me go farther than running my fingers through his hair. And I had just _jokingly _bet that he couldn't go a day without kissing me, and of course since he's Edward, he took my bet as real.

Ugh, me and my stupid words trying to make myself sound sexy…thinking back now I don't even know why that sounded sexy in my head in the first place.

Suddenly an idea struck me; it was _brilliant,_ well not really... I actually don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier. I would just kiss him, easy as that.

But of course things are always easier said than done, especially when there's a vampire involved. I smiled and turned my gaze back to Edward, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh at what I could only imagine was my blank looking façade I had on for the last few minutes while I thought to myself.

"Alright, you win." I stated simply. Edward raised one eyebrow in amusement and what looked a little like confusion also.

"I win." He repeated.

"Yep." I fake yawned, as I rolled on top of him again, nuzzling my face against his cold neck.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep now." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Bella, its two in the afternoon." I heard his muffled voice say, with what sounded like a hint of confusion added to it.

"Well sorry if _someone _kept me up all night." I said accusingly, lifting my face up from his chest to look at him. His brows furrowed worriedly as his eyes flashed with a hurt and guilty emotion.

"Bella, I'm sorry you should have tol—"I put a finger to his lips cutting him off. Now was my chance, when he was feeling bad. I knew it was kind of harsh, but I wanted to win at _something _against him for once, and playing dirty was a needed asset to complete that goal.

"I know how you can make it up to me." I whispered, removing my finger from his lips. His eyes lit up as he cupped my face gently with his hand.

"How?" He asked eagerly. I didn't answer; instead I just leaned forward very fast, even for me. I closed my eyes waiting to finally feel his lips on mine. Instead I just kept leaning further forward until my face hit something very soft and feathery, definitely _not _Edwards's chest. I opened my eyes to see all white, and let out a frustrated growl into the now recognized pillow.

"Nice try. You really are a conniving little woman Ms. Swan." Edward's voice came from behind me. I sat up, crossing my legs and arms as I stared at him with a scowl on my face.

"I'm older then you." I stuck my tongue out childishly. I cut him off as he opened his mouth to retort. "Physically" I added quickly.

He smiled lightly and before I knew what was going on my back was once again pressed back against the bed as he hovered over me.

"That you are…" He seemed to trail off, or I just didn't hear the rest of what he was saying. My mind was too clouded from the touch of his lips on my neck and slowly trailing upwards towards my cheek and finally to the very corner of my lips, but not enough to be actually touching them.

"Now you're just teasing me!" I complained, this was totally unfair.

Edward chuckled. "Am I now? And what were you doing just a few minutes ago?"

"_That _wasn't teasing, that was what you call strategy." I stated. Edward rolled his eyes at my theory.

"More like manipulating." He murmured under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. I lightly pushed his arms away and sat up, turning my back towards him.

"Bella..?" His voice came from behind me, sounding slightly panicky. Probably thinking that what he said actually hurt my feelings.

I faked dramatic sigh before speaking. "I guess I'll just have to go find someone who _is _willing to kiss me then." I acted…horribly of course, but at least Edward would know that I didn't mean any of it. I heard a light growl from behind me and the next thing I knew I was being pulled back by two cold arms.

"Over my dead body." Edward growled softly into my ear, his lips pressing hard against the hollow of my neck. I giggled lightly before speaking again.

"Edward you can't die." I stated the obvious.

"Over the dead body of anyone who ever _dares _to even try to kiss you." He corrected for himself for me, his arms pulling me closer against his chest. I laughed quietly to myself, this was fun. I wonder if I could drive him over the edge, make him break and forget about the bet.

I sighed again. "I'm sure Eric would be willing if I asked him." I said to myself loud enough for him to hear.

Edward tightened his grip around me, but not tight enough to hurt me. "Not funny Bella." He growled lightly into my ear.

I huffed in agitation…this obviously wasn't working. I tried again anyway.

"Or Mike, I'm sure he'd would just _lov—" _

I didn't even have time to finish my sentence or even breathe since before I could even think I found myself lying down, _again, _with Edward on top of me. This time with his lips roughly against mine. I smiled into the kiss; obviously he did go for the bait.

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers fisting his hair as I pulled him closer. He pulled away abruptly, I opened my eyes in disappointment, thinking he would say we were about to go too far again. Except that _wasn't _what he said.

"I will never let anyone kiss you _ever _again." He said menacingly, referring to the Jacob incident a few months ago. I cringed at the memory; never would _I _let anything like that ever happen again either.

"Your mine." His voice once again interrupted my thoughts as I looked up into his topaz eyes; I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by his voice again.

"I know it's selfish, I _know _that. I know that I don't deserve you…and, I know you don't actually _belong _to me. But I…_I, _belong to you Isabella Marie Swan. Even if you ever change your mind about me, leave me, _hate _me…"

I tried to open my mouth to tell him that I couldn't possibly _ever _hate him, but he silenced me with a finger to my lips.

"I am yours, more then you'll ever be mine…and that's all I need. I've told you before that I'd be happy with me just having even a part of you, and I meant it." He kissed me lightly on the lips again.

"Edward…" I whispered his name as I cupped his chin and turned him to look at me, this was _not _what I had expected.

"You silly vampire." I smiled before I continued.

"First of all, I could _never _hate you, no matter what so I don't know why you would even mention that." I sighed and continued before I he could speak.

"And I _want _to be yours, and only yours. Forever, eternity, till the end of time, _whatever." _ I tried to explain…though not very well. What would I have to say to have him believe that I only wanted him and no one else?

"Edward…I am yours, I guess in a way I always was…I just didn't know it yet." I smiled…wow that sounded cheesy but oh well; I think I was getting my point across.

"And I can't believe you think I would ever even consider changing my mind or leaving you!" I poked his hard chest, hurting my finger more then I actually hurt him, if at all.

"Bella.."

I cut him off again. "I agreed to marry you, change for you, and I'm never going to change my mind about any of that." I finished as I gave him a hard look, trying to get my point across of just how much I loved him.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, a lot more passionately this time. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I gasped in surprise, he never let it go this far. I closed my eyes in bliss, slowly turning red…from embarrassment or lack of air, I wasn't completely sure nor did I care.

Edward seemed to sense that I needed to breathe and pulled away, kissing his way down my neck.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" He murmured, almost so fast that I couldn't understand what he had said. He placed a kiss to my collar bone as I took another deep breath.

"You'll never know how much I love you…" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I sighed in frustration, like he could actually love me more than I did him, impossible is what it was.

"Not possible to love me more then I love you." I voiced my thought to him and felt him smile against my skin, choosing not to retort but instead place another cool kiss to my collar bone.

"So this means I win." I said after a few silent minutes passed he lifted his head from where it was resting on my chest. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

"This is a bet that I am _happy _to lose." He stated simply against my lips. I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"What? So you meant to lose?" He smiled at the question.

"Maybe I did." He answered. I huffed in annoyance; he was turning it around again!

"I think you're the conniving and manipulative one." I murmured to myself, causing him to laugh lightly against my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. "Just promise me this." Edward looked at me, his eyes turning serious.

"Anything." He stated simply, staring at me with a confused look.

"Don't ever do a bet like this again. I don't want to waste one minute not kissing you." I said, bringing my lips to his again. He immediately responded, kissing me even harder than usual pushing the back of my head deeper into the pillow, but I didn't mind.

"We have an eternity of kisses ahead of us love, don't worry." Edward said after pulling away slightly, smiling that crooked smile I loved so.

"Eternity" I repeated staring at him. He leaned his forehead against mine, pecking me quickly.

"Eternity, love." He assured me again before crashing his lips against mine once again.

An eternity of kisses like this…

I could get used to that.

Wow, that was fun.

If I get enough reviews so I know for sure that I'm actually good at writing Twilight, then I think I'd write another! I like writing this couple, haha.

PLEASE tell me what you think, I really wanna know.


End file.
